How Does It Feel?
by ll.-Love.Hotel-.ll
Summary: One-shoots con la banda Cinema Bizarre. !ADVERTENCIA! No les gusta entonces no lean, ¿Porque se tomaron la molestia de leer el summary? Es lo suficientemente obvio ¿No? Les gusta, !Sean Bienvenidos!


How Does It Feel?

**Este es nuestro primer fic de one-shoots con Cinema Bizarre, esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

_1º Kiro-Shin "Noche Extrovertida" _

_**^^Shin^^**_

Estábamos en la fiesta after-show de los "EMA's" y estábamos festejando que ganamos con "Mejor Canción" Yo me encontraba en la barra tomando algo junto con Strify cuando volteo mi mirada a la pista de baile y sentí algo extraño al ver bailar a Kiro tan cerca de Yu, entiendo que en los conciertos hagan sus "Jueguitos" pero ya es demasiado, ¿O será solo mi imaginación?

-¿Te pasa algo, Shin?-me pregunto Strify siguiendo mi mirada-Ese Yu, sí que de verdad necesita una novia o en una de esas de verdad se va a tirar a Kiro-dijo riendo.

-Más le vale que no se le ocurra tocar a Kiro-dije sin haberlo pensado antes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?-dijo burlándose.

-No, es solo que eso podría hacerle mal a la banda…-dije tomando otro trago de mi bebida.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-dijo levantándose a la pista para buscar alguna chica o…chico.

Inconscientemente volví mi mirada hacia donde estaban bailando mis compañeros.

_Súbitamente vi como Kiro venia en mi dirección, yo me voltee completamente y recargue ambos codos en la barra. Él solo sonrió de una manera… ¿Seductora?...mientras seguía su camino hacia donde estaba._

_Cuando llego a donde me encontraba, se sentó frente a mí con ambas piernas a mis lados. Comencé a sentirme (Aunque no quisiera) excitado._

_-¿Me deseas, Shin?-pregunto melosamente a mí oído y besándolo seguidamente._

_No respondí solo lo tome por la cintura pegándolo más a mí. Haciendo un roce entre nosotros._

_Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus hombros descubiertos por esa camisa._

_Lo levante y envolvió sus piernas en mis caderas, comencé a morder sus hombros._

_-Shin…-gimió, oh Dios, si antes estaba caliente ahora estaba ardiendo. No aguantaba más._

_Lo recosté en la barra y comencé a besar salvajemente sus labios. Quite esa camisa que comenzaba a estorbar y de paso la mía. Deje una línea de besos y marcas rojas por todo su cuello para aquel idiota que se le osara acercar supiera que me pertenecía._

_Bajo la mano hasta el borde de mi pantalón y comenzó a jugar con la hebilla hasta que la quito y lo desabrocho haciendo su camino a mi entrepierna._

_-Ah…-no puede evitar tal gemido, el sonrió ante eso y acelero la velocidad._

_Quite sus jeans de un movimiento y él termino de quitar los míos, dejo una línea de besos atreves de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi bóxer, el cual no fue molestia porque quito al instante._

_-¡Kiro!-grite cuando sentí que metía mi miembro en su boca y comenzaba a besar, lamer y mordisquearlo._

-¡Shin!-oí un grito y una sacudida que me hizo regresar a la realidad, era Kiro que parecía querer despertarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte con la voz áspera.

-¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido?-pregunto y luego su expresión cambio-¿Estas ebrio?

-Nop-dije y me levante pero me tambalee y casi caigo solo porque me tomo un brazo y lo paso por sus hombros.

-Vamos, borracho antes de que ocasiones algo…-dijo y caminamos hacia fuera del club.

Estábamos caminando unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a nuestro hotel cuando voltee a verle y le dije.

-¿Sabes? Hoy te ves muy guapo…-creo que logre ver un rubor o fue efecto del alcohol.

-Cállate idiota, si que estas borracho…-dijo negando levemente.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, casi caigo en la entrada del ascenso, íbamos hasta el último piso.

-No sé en qué coño pensabas para emborracharte después de los premios…-dijo recargándose contra una de las paredes.

_**^^Kiro^^**_

-Pues pensaba en cuanto te deseo…-dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo bufe y le volví a recriminar su ebriedad.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, tenía su cabeza recargada en mi hombro a punto de dormirse.

-¡Shin! ¡No te duermas sobre mí!-dije y se despertó. Pero hizo una acción que no esperaba, seguía cerca de mi cuello y lo beso. Tengo que admitir que hace un tiempo que llevo esperando para algo así pero no quería que pasara mientras él estaba ebrio.

Al fin pude abrí la puerta y entrar al cuarto, lo recosté en la cama, le quite los zapatos y la chamarra, mientras hacía esto él acariciaba mi mejilla, lo intente ignorar hasta que dijo.

-Kiro… ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto?-pregunto y paso sus dedos por mis labios-Por eso te digo que no solo hoy te ves guapo sino siempre…desde hace mucho que te deseo…

-Bien, ¿Cuántas copas te tomas?-pregunte, o de verdad estaba muy borracho o inhalaba cosas.

-Las suficientes para esto-dijo y me jalo para quedar sobre él.

-¡Shin!-intente forcejar pero lo único que logre fue que me pusiera a mí contra el colchón.

Se inclino y beso de nuevo mi cuello, susurrándome al oído.

-¿Sabes cuánto odio ver que Yu te besa en el escenario? ¿Cuánto oído ver que te toque alguien que no sea yo?-dijo besando mi cuello y de ahí pasando a mis labios, los besaba con frenesí, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada.

-Shin…no…si comienzo no me podre detener…-dije jadeando.

-¿Quién dijo que quería que pararas?-pregunto a mi oído y lamiéndolo. No pude evitar empezar a sentirme excitado e igual él.

Tome un mechón de su cabello y lo jale para poder besarlo con ansias, explore toda su boca y el igual.

Comenzó a morder mis hombros descubiertos, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello.

-Shin…-suspire cuando mordió mi cuello dejando una marca roja.

Quito mi camisa y comenzó a morder uno de mis pezones, un gemido se escapo de mis labios, desabrocho mis jeans y los tiro lejos y le siguió mi bóxer.

Yo le quite la camisa e hice que el quedara debajo de mí. Deje una línea de besos húmedos en su pecho oyéndole gemir.

Desabroche sus jeans y los tire a lado de la cama junto con su bóxer. Tome su miembro excitado en mi mano y comencé a masajearlo y a cada gemido aceleraba la velocidad.

-Kiro… -gimió entonces tome su miembro entre mis labios besando la punta y luego introduciéndolo por completo, lo mordisquee levemente-¡Kiro! Estoy ebrio pero no para tanto…-dijo jadeando de placer.

-Shin…ya no aguanto más…-dije resoplando-Déjame…-intente decir pero el entendió y asintió.

Tomo mi mano y empezó a lamer mis dedos dejándolos los suficientemente húmedos para lo siguiente.

Comencé a prepararlo con cuidado, no quería lastimarle pero tampoco podía esperar mucho. Cuando su expresión cambio de una rápida de dolor al sentirse penetrado a una de placer y gemidos, espere su respuesta.

-Sigue…-dijo en un gemido y poniéndose en cuatro.

Saque mis dedos y me introduje poco a poco, comencé las embestidas a un ritmo desigual, tome su erección y lo masajeaba al ritmo de mis embestidas.

_**^^Narradora^^**_

Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos chicos, cuando estaban pasando Strify y Yu hablando y de repente escucharon ruidos "Extraños" provenir del cuarto de Shin.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Shin con una chica? Wow si que quedo ebrio-dijo Strify riéndose.

En eso les pareció escuchar la voz de Kiro gimiendo el nombre de su amigo y ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Dime que tú no oíste eso…-dijo Strify asustado.

-Desearía…-dijo sorprendido.

-Kay, acordaremos nunca hablar sobre el tema…-dijo temblorosamente y dándole la espalda a Yu.

-O…podríamos copiarles…-dijo y abrazo a Strify por la cintura, quien se ruborizo.

-En tus sueños…-dijo y movió su cabello y se alejo a su habitación.

Yu corrió hacia el antes de que cerrase la puerta, lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo impactando sus labios con los del rubio quien abrió los ojos como platos ante eso.

Después de cómo 5 minutos Yu al fin se separo de Strify quien seguía en shock.

-Que descanses, cariño-dijo y se fue a su habitación.

El pobre rubio se metió en su habitación deseando que a la mañana siguiente todo fuera solo un mal sueño…si es que podía conciliar el sueño…

Dentro de la habitación de Shin se continuaba oyendo el golpe de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared.

Entre suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Ambos chicos empezaban a sentir que se acercaba el final.

-Kiro…ya casi…me corro…-dijo entrecortadamente Shin mientras se agarraba más fuerte a la madera.

-Yo también…-dijo en un jadeo el otro chico. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor.

-Más…más profundo…Kiro…-dijo abriendo más sus piernas.

El chico obedeció hasta que su próstata golpeo el final, solo fueron 5 o 6 embestidas más para que ambos llegaran a su clímax al mismo tiempo. Uno dejando su esencia dentro de su amigo y el otro en sus manos.

Kiro recargo su frente en la espalda de Shin dejando un beso en ella, salió cuidadosamente de su amigo para luego recostarse a su lado, ambos aun temblando levemente por el orgasmo anterior.

-¿No estabas TAN ebrio, cierto?-pregunto Kiro a su amigo que aun jadeaba.

-Podríamos decir que ni siquiera estaba ebrio…-dijo recuperando su aliento.

-¡Tú! ¡Me engañaste!-dijo sentándose rápidamente.

-Como si no lo hubieses disfrutado…-dijo sonriendo.

Kiro se ruborizo y cruzo sus brazos frente su pecho, Shin lo abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Oh…vamos, no te pongas así…me haces volver a sentirme excitado…-dijo besando su cuello.

Kiro se ruborizo más pero recargo su espalda en el pecho de Shin. Cuando sintió que una mano acariciaba su muslo.

-Te lo debo… ¿Ahora no vas a hablar?-pregunto al oído de Kiro empalagosamente y el otro negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Como tú quieras…-dijo y tomo el sexo dormido de su amigo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras besaba su cuello y mordía sus hombros.

Kiro por su parte retenía un gemido de placer pero juntaba más y más su cuerpo al de su amigo. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás recargada en el hombro de Shin, con los labios entreabiertos, Shin no pudo evitar al verlo de esa manera, también volverse a sentir excitado.

-Te hago un reto con el 69… el primero que termine, tendrá que hacer todo lo que diga el otro por el día de mañana ¿Si?-dijo besando su cuello. El otro simplemente asintió.

Se pusieron en posición y sin saber cómo paso de nuevo ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Se volvieron a acurrucar juntos, Shin abrazo a Kiro dejando que este descansara su cabeza en su pecho mientras ambos intentaban recuperar su aliento.

-¿Sabes, Kiro? Esta sí que ha sido una noche muy extrovertida-dijo entre lo que podíamos decir risas sin aliento Shin-¿No vas a hablar hasta mañana?-pregunto quitando el fleco de su nuevo amante.

El otro chico solo lo vio y se acerco a besar suavemente sus labios, el otro correspondió un segundo después.

-Shin…tres veces en una noche, no creo…-dijo sonriendo.

El otro sonrió también y despeino a Kiro levemente-Vamos a descansar…

-Aja…buenas noches…-dijo y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.

Ambos descansaron como hacía tiempo no hacían.

Mientras que el pobre de Strify sufría de un insomnio brutal. Yu dormía plácidamente soñando con un rubio con insomnio por él.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Kiro y al ver a si a Shin así con expresión relajada y con todo su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada no pudo resistir en no darle un beso pero al hacerlo abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-dijo quitando sus cabellos rubios de su rostro.

-Hallo, mi príncipe azul-dijo medio soñoliento.

Después de tomar una ducha "Tranquila" bajaron a desayunar y vieron a Yu con la mirada perdida en la ventana, Strify con una cara de muy mala noche y Rom3o estaba como siempre.

Shin se sentó junto a Strify, luego Rom3o, Yu y Kiro. Mientras Kiro tomaba su café, Shin literalmente se lo comía con la mirada.

-¿Es mi pura imaginación o Shin ve muy interesante a Kiro?-pregunto Rom3o a Yu.

-Puede…-dijo bajito y regresando su mirada al rubio-castaño.

-¿Por qué pasaste mala noche, Strif?-pregunto Rom3o a su amigo.

El otro miro a Yu con una mirada fulminante y después a su amigo-Alguien pareciese que me dio un buen susto y tuve pesadillas…

Yu comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y siguió tomando su café.

-¿Cómo durmieron ustedes chicos?-pregunto a los dos restantes que estaban en las puntas de la mesa quedando de frente. Kiro se ruborizo y Shin miro hacia otro lado.

-Normal…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después fueron al sound-check para el concierto de esa noche, Kiro estaba en otra parte viendo a Shin arreglar su batería.

-¡Kiro! ¡Reacciona!-dijo Yu pasando una mano frente a él-Hay que checar el sonido ¿Por algo se llama Sound-check, no? Ya estas igual que Strify, durmiéndose mientras canta "Escape To The Stars"-dijo yendo a su posición.

-Uh…si, voy-dijo yendo a su lugar. Shin quien había estado notando una mirada sobre el sonrió al saber de quién era.

Después de terminar de checar todo, fueron a hacer unas entrevistas y de ahí al backstage del concierto.

-¡Suerte!-dijo Rom3o abrazando a todos. Después su típico abrazo de buena suerte entre todos.

-Yu, no toques a Kiro ¿Si?-dijo Shin en un susurro.

-No lo tenía pensado, ¿Acaso crees que estamos sordos?-dijo riéndose y yéndose. Shin se quedo ahí ruborizado y luego salió al escenario.

El concierto fue bien y todos terminaron cansados, Shin se sentó en la silla de su camerino cuando sintió un peso sobre él y abrió los ojos para ver a su amante sentado con ambas piernas a los lados.

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunto cariñosamente a Kiro quien sonrió.

-A ti…-dijo besándolo intensamente.

* * *

**Bien. Aquí acaba el primer shoot, esperamos que les guste. Reviews y quejas y sugerencias. Gracias. Besos. **

**PD: Seran 12 caps de este y pronto sacaremos uno con Tokio Hotel.**


End file.
